Je t'aime mon Amour
by MissGaby
Summary: Hermione Grange entre en sixième année. Agacée par le comportements de Ron et d'Harry est décide de ne plus leur reparler. Est ce que leur amitié de si longue date survivra ? Quoi qu'il en soit Hermione à décidé de changer : Phisyquement et moralement . U


La cloche qui indiquaitla fin du cours sonna enfin. Hermione, sans dire un mot, se leva et jeta un regard impérieux à Harry avant de sortir du cachot. Il l'avait encore battu en potions à cause de ce maudit livre ! Elle en était furieuse, il fallait l'avouer Harry n'avait aucuns talents en Potions et ce n'était pas les talents insoupçonnés jusqu'à là, de sa mère qui s'étaient réveillés. C'était de la triche, voilà tout...Elle monta directemment dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.  
- Hiver Frileux, dit-elle à l'adresse de la grosse dame. Elle entra dans la salle commune, elle était presque vide. C'était parfait se dit la jeune fille, elle chercha un coin calme près du feu et commença son devoir de Métamorphoses. Deux heures et demi plus tard, l'équipe de quidditch entra dans la salle commune. A leur tête Harry, le nouveau capitaine, riait bruyamment à une plaisanterie de Ginny.  
Il faisait peine à voir, Hermione avait remarqué que depuis le début de leur 6ème année Harry bavait constamment devant Ginny mais il n'avait encore fait aucunes tentatives. Hermione leva les yeux aux ciel, Harry était tellement timide mais si arrogant ce qui n'était pas très logique. La jeune gryffondor se leva et commença à ranger ses affaires. Harry s'approcha d'elle et lança d'un ton assez moqueur :  
- Alors tu fais toujours la tête ?  
Ron émit un rire qui se transforma en toussotement quand Hermione lui lança un regard particulièrelement froid. Cette dernière se tourna vers Harry et lâcha :  
- Ecoute Harry, je n'ai pas envie de parler avec quelqu'un comme toi en ce mome.  
- Quelqu'un comment ? demanda Harry - Quelqu'un d'immature Harry ! Désolée de te dire ça comme ça mais c'est la vér.  
- Immature ! C'est ça ? la coupa à nouveau Harry.  
- Oui par.  
- Tu as raison ! Je suis immature, parce que si je ne l'était pas, je n'aurais pas eu tendance à jouer les héros et Siruis serait encore vivant ! répliqua Harry avec fureur.  
- Harry ! Je t'en pris ! Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Harry je ne parlais pas de ça et tu s.  
- Oh arrêtes de faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas tu le penses et je le sais ! - J'en ai ASSEZ TU ENTENDS ! Assez que toi et Ron sachiez mieux que moi ce que je penses TU AS COMPRIS ? Comments oses tu dire ça ! Tu fais comme si je n'appréciait pas Sirius ! Je parlais de ton fichu livre bon sang ! Et d'ailleurs c'est ou tu ne gardes pas ce maudit livre ou je n'adresse plus la parole c'est clair ? hurla Hermione hors d'elle.  
Elle finit de ranger ses affaires et monta dans son dortoir sous le regard ébahi des élèves présents dans la salle commune.  
Le lendemain après s'être préparée, Hermione descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle s'avança vers le fond de grande salle à la table des gryffondor. Elle aperçu ses deux " amis " et commença à faire demi tour quand tout à coup une voix s'éléva derrière elle :  
- Hé Hermione viens avec nous !  
Hermione se retourna : Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown, les deux fashion's victim de Poudlard lui faisait de grands signes et lui souriait. Hermione n'avait pas l'habitude de leur parler...attirée par la curiosité, elle se dirigea donc vers les deux gryffondors.  
- Assieds toi avec nous Hermione ! dit Parvati avec un sourire hypocrite - Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione en s'asseyant.  
- On a appris pour hier soir, dit Lavande sur un ton de regret qui sonna terriblement faux aux oreilles d'Hermione - De quoi tu parles Lavande?  
Lavande jeta un regard appuyé à Harry et Ron.  
- Ahh ça...dit Hermione, d'un ton placide - Oui on sais que vous étiez vraiment inséparables et c'est bête quoi.  
- Oui mais tu sais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin...donc làa maintenant j'aimerais bien..., commença Hermione en se levant - Non ! Attends Hermione ! J'ai..euh..un service à te demandé.., lança Lavande.  
Hermione se rassied et demanda :  
- Ah oui ? De quel genre ?  
- Euh tu vois je..en fait..c'est..que...dit Lavande - Elle veux sortir avec Ron Weasley et elle voudrait connaitre quelques renseignements sur lui ce genre de truc quoi..! lâcha Parvati - Oui voilà...ajouta Lavande en regardant Hermione.  
Cette dernière ouvra la bouche et la referma de suite.  
- Tu veux sortir avec Ron ! Et ben ! C'est...euh..enfin.  
- Alors tu vas m'aidez ? la questionna Lavanda Hermione ne répondit pas de suite, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis à part Harry et Ron et elle était sûre que Lavande et Parvati pourrait lui batir une réputation moins " intello .  
- J'accepte...mais à une seule condition.  
- Oui tout ce que tu veux ! dit Lavande en souriant - Je veux que vous me relookiez...j'en ai assez d'être la petite miss parfaite...je veux être quelqu'un d'autre.  
- D'accord ! s'eclama Lavanda.Ohh hermione je t'adore merciiiii !  
Hermione sourit et leur dirent aurevoir. Elle quitta la grande salle en pleine reflexion...oui c'en était trop...elle ne voulait plus être " Miss je-sais-tout "...elle voulait, à présent, voir plus loin beaucoup plus loin.  
Le week end arriva rapidement. Lavande et Parvati lui avaient donné rendez vous à Pré-au-lard ce samedi là...Quand Hermione arriva devant une boutique de vetêments : Teen Clothes Mode elle les aperçu :  
- Hermione on est là ! cria Parvati - Salut ! dit Lavande quand Hermione les eut rejointes.  
- Salut ! dit Hermione en regardant autour d'elle, elle se sentait un peu égarée dans une boutique de vêtements.  
- Alors on commence le shopping ! s'exclama Parvati Ce fut l'après midi la plus féminine que Hermione passa. Elle choississaient leurs vêtements, les essayaients et parlait en même temps de Ron et d'autres garçons en riant. - Hé Hermione tu crois que Ron aimerait cette robe ? demanda Lavande en lui montrant une robe assez décoltée rouge passion.  
- Il va adorer ! répondit Hermione en essayant une jupe.  
Elle finirent leurs achats vers 5 heures du soir : Vetêments, Maquillage, Estéthique tout y était passé.  
Elle rentrèrent au château, les bras remplis d'emplettes.  
- Bon passons au CA-PI-TAL, dit Lavande quand elle durent arrivés dans leurs dortoir.  
- C'est à dire ? demanda Hermione en se tournant vers elle.  
- Ta coiffure ! Hermione s'examina dans le mirroir qui se trouvait jsute en face d'elle. Il était vrais que ses cheveux avaient besoin qu'on s'occupent d'eux. Ils formaient une touffe de cheveux emmelés et gras...Hermione jeta un regard à Parvati.  
- Ne t'inquiete pas on va arranger tout ça ! la rassura celle-ci - Je vous fais confiance...déclara Hermion, un peu inquiète.

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria Lavande, après une heure de coiffure intenste.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est raté ? demanda Hermione, effrayée.  
- C'est..c'est.  
- Absolulent magnifique ! Tu es superbe comme ça Hermione ! acheva Parvati, admirative.  
Hermione se tourna vers le miroir lentement. Elle resta bouché bée. Elle avait complètement changée, elle paraissait plus femme.  
- Oh ! C'est tellement beau ! Merci les filles ! dit Hermione, emerveillée.  
Ses cheveux bruns était maintenant lisses et soyeux et tombaients élégamment sur ses épaules nues. Hermione se contempla sous l'oeil admirative des deux autres.  
- Oh ! Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ? Je dois finir ma dissertation pour le cours d'études de runes ! s'écria Hermione, affolée.  
Lavande et Parvati se regardèrent, perplexes. Hermione rangea ses achats dans sa valise et sortit son sac de classe.  
- Je vais rester étudier ici, ça ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? demanda Hermione, en farfouillant dans ses affaires.  
- Euh...de toute façon...commença Lavanda - On allait descendre diner! termina Parvati. A plus tard Hermione !  
Elles sortirent, laissant Hermlione seule dans le dortoir.  
Le dimanche matin, Hermion répugna à aller prendre son petit déjeuner elle se dirigea dans le parc pour une petite ballade, près du lac. Elle s'était préparée avec une attention particulière ce matin là. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle, et deux voix masculines :  
- Oh regarde moi ces fesses là ! dit l'une des voix derrière elle.  
- Elles seront à moi dans quelques secondes on parie ? demanda la deuxième voix.  
Hermione se retourna :  
- Espè...TOI !  
C'était Malefoy et un de ses copains Serpentard.  
- Granger ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda Malefoy, étonné en la devisageant de haut en bas. Et il ajouta d'un ton plus sarcastique :  
- J'avais presque oublié que tu étais une fille !  
Son camarade émit un rire qui ressemblait plutôt à un grognement.  
- Allez vous faire voir okay ! répliqua Hermione, en s'éloignant à grands pas. Elle s'assit près d'un lac. Ca ne marchait pas, si ça commençait comme ça, elle n'aurait jamais de petit ami...il fallait faire quelque chose. Hermione se décida enfin : L'ancienne Mlle je sais tout allait enfin disparaitre. Une nouvelle Hermione Granger arrivait à Poudlard, plus entreprenante et plus sûre d'elle. Elle serait prête à tout pour avoir Poudlard à ses pieds Elle oberva Malefoy qui remontait la pente du parc.  
A absolument tout.  
FIN DE CHAP I Vous avez aimé ? Reviewer please ! 


End file.
